Summer of Surprises
by faberittanabee
Summary: Santana Lopez was ready for a summer alone at home, but her parents got fed up with her attitude and sent her to live at her aunt's house for the break. Which San was more than fine with because she would be away from anyone she knew and she got to babysit her adorable cousins. She even grows to like it more when she meets an amazing girl named Brittany. a/u brittana
1. Chapter 1

Summer of Surprises

chapter 1

**I'm so excited to start this new story. I cant believe it's summer already so I wanted to do a summer brittana fic! I really hope you guys like it. It would really mean a lot to me to get some reviews:)**

**If youre a fan of my last story Loving Rachel Berry (pezberry) don't worry I will eventually think of a nice fluffy happy ending, but for now I want to start working on this. **

* * *

Santana Lopez had never had a girlfriend before, even though she really wanted to. She lived in Ohio, and was forced to go to private school where you couldn't be anything but perfect children. You're all the same and you all like the same things and you all have the same standards.

She knew she was different for a while. When she was younger she would think, why girls can't be married to each other? She'd be that girl who actually wanted to be the dad during a game of house. She thought Lily and Miley should've dated instead of Lily and Oliver. That kind of thing.

School was a place of hell for Santana. Even though she was a cheerleader, it's not like she was popular, there were less than a hundred kids at St. Joseph's anyway. All the boys liked her. They probably thought she was just a bitch who thought she was better than everyone else. Truth was she just didn't like boys at all, she never thought they were attractive.

All Santana cared about was impressing the other girls, especially Quinn Fabray. She was the Regina George of Santana's middle school. Santana would do anything to be best friends with her, which turned into a lot of self esteem problems and an obsession to be perfect.

* * *

It's now the summer before sophomore year. She hated everything and just wanted to get away from all the pointless drama.

Her goal this summer: Ignore everyone, sleep, workout.

She had this whole idea that if she was a bitch, then she wouldn't have to deal with people anymore so that's what she planned to do.

She'd been quite a pain to everyone lately even her parents who she normally respected. They realized she was just going through a phase but they thought of a way to try and fix it.

"Hey Santana, can you come here please? Your mother and I would like to talk to you."

"What." She entered the room with her arms crossed.

"As you know, your aunt got in that car accident a couple weeks ago and isn't really doing the best. She can't do housework or take care of the kids very well. So since you are now out of school and obviously have nothing better to do, we think you should go stay with her and help out for a while." Her mom said, she was nervous about the reaction she'd receive.

"Ok." Santana agreed. She thought it would be easier just to do it. She did feel bad for her Aunt Jan and didn't completely hate being over her house. Sure as hell will be a lot more relaxing than being at home. Plus absolutely no chance of seeing anyone from school. She might actually be looking forward to this.

"Really? No fight or complaining?" Her dad was surprised.

"Nope." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well thank you. Go pack your stuff up now, we are going down there tomorrow."

She walked up the stairs to her room and got out her duffle bag. She packed a bunch of casual tank tops, shorts and some sweats to sleep in.

She wondered if she should bring her laptop. They probably don't have wifi or anything, but she brought it just in case.

She then gathered her shower stuff, makeup, and anything else she thought she might need while she was there.

Then she crawled into bed and fell asleep. Totally unaware that the next couple months would be the best of her life.

* * *

Her mom pulled in the driveway of her aunt's house. It was kind of small compared to her own but it was cute and in a nice neighborhood.

Her cousins were looking out the window. As soon as they saw the car they started screaming with excitement.

"SANTANA'S HERE! HI SANTANA!" Her cousins really loved Santana.

She had a thing with kids. She just felt like it was way easier to be an innocent little fun child who can do whatever they want so she connected well with them. Or maybe it was just that she was the cool older cousin who was willing to play dolls and Legos with them.

"Hi guys!" Santana smiled walking up to the door carrying her bags.

Her cousins were Trenton, a three year old boy and Emilia, a five year old girl. They were called Trent and Emmi as nicknames. They were both blonde she had green eyes and he had blue. They were the cutest children ever.

"Can I take something?" Emmi asked. Santana thought she couldn't carry the big heavy bags so she just handed her her purse.

"I'm putting this in my room because that's where mommy said you can sleep if you want to. She said you could also go in the spare room but I really want you to be in here with me. Please?" The little girl was so cute how could she say no.

"Sure I'll sleep in your bed." Santana gave in even though she would have to share a twin bed with a five year old now.

They went into the room and dropped the stuff off. Then headed into the living room where the rest of the family was at the moment.

"Hi Aunt Jan." Santana greeted her noticing her hand that was wrapped up.

"Hi sweetheart, thank you so much for coming to help me out. It really means a lot."

"Of course. It's no problem." She smiled. Wow, she was doing a lot of smiling here. Totally not her thing.

"Well I guess we should be going now. I have work in the morning. Nice seeing you Jan, I hope you feel better." Santana's dad said to his sister.

"Thanks. See you soon." She replied from the couch.

Her parents left and soon it was just her, aunt Jan, Emmi, and Trent.

"Can we have dessert now?!" Trent asked.

"Sure, go have Santana help you get out some Popsicles. Also use the magic words!" Jan was way too easy going. It was 7:30 at night and these kids were hipper enough, why is it a good idea to give them sugar?

"Please nicely Santana." They both said as she opened the freezer to retrieve the treats.

"Ok guys, what flavor?" She asked holding the box.

"Orange!" Emmi claimed.

"Grape!" Trent yelled.

She then looked through the white paper covers to find those colors. She then opened them and realized she accidentally got a root beer instead of grape.

"It's fine. I'll have this one it's my favorite flavor." Santana told them.

"Ew, I don't like root beer." The blonde girl made a face.

"How can you not like root beer?" Santana was surprised.

"It's brown. I don't like brown foods."

"Chocolate, banana bread, meatballs, potatoes, coco puffs." Santana replied knowing she liked those foods.

"Oh, that doesn't count." She looked puzzled and just licked her orange Popsicle.

"Okay" Santana laughed.

After they finished their snack it was time to get ready for bed. She changed into her sweats and helped the kids pick their night clothes out.

They said goodnight to Trent and he went into his room. The girls then headed back to Emmi's room.

"I can't wait to play with you tomorrow. You can meet my best friend Alyssa, she lives down the street. We can draw with chalk and ride bikes. I learned to ride without training wheels already, but I probably need you to help me. Alyssa has a really cool bike, she is 7. She has an older sister named Brittany who is super nice and fun. We can meet them tomorrow." Wow this girl was a talker. It reminded Santana of Rachel Berry, but obviously cuter and more tolerable.

"That should be fun. Remember we have all summer to do lots of things so we don't have to do everything in one day."

"Ok goodnight Santana. I love you." She gave the older girl a hug and kiss.

"Love you too." This kid really was bringing out the best in Santana and she had only been there for a day.

* * *

"Mommy can I take Santana to Alyssa's house?" Emmi asked.

"Sure, but bring your brother."

"Ugh. Why? He will be the only boy and he won't have fun." She whined about bringing him. It really was true.

"One second." Jan got out her cell phone with her good hand and dialed her friend from a couple streets over and asked it Trent could go over their house for a play date today. She has a son a little older. The woman agreed and was happy to take Trent for the day.

"We got it covered. Go have fun girls. Santana call me to check in around noon."

"Ok. I will."

Emmi got her bike and they headed down the street. She stopped at a blue house about five doors down.

"This is it! My best friend's house. I know because it's the only house on this whole street that's blue. I can't wait for you to meet her. We have the best times together. I bet you'll like her. We can have so much fun." The little blonde girl was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I bet." Santana laughed at the enthusiasm.

They rang the doorbell and a little girl with curly blonde hair answered.

"EMMI!" They hugged.

"Alyssa, this is my cousin Santana. I love her so much and she is here to play with us. She's watching me while my mom gets better." Emmi explained.

"Hi Santana, you are really pretty. You are like a real life princess." Alyssa complimented.

"Aw thanks. So are you." She wished everyone was as nice as little kids.

"Let's play pets! I'm a puppy. woof woof. What are you Emmi?" Alyssa said getting on her knees pretending to be a dog.

"I will be a cat! I'm lord tubbington." She laid on the grass being the lazy lord tubbington.

"I'll be owner I guess." Santana said.

"No! You have to be a pet too." Emmi pouted.

"Uhm, How about a fish?"

"Nah you aren't the fish type." Alyssa disagreed.

"She can be a unicorn!" Emmi suggested.

"But that's always Brittany's animal." Alyssa brought up.

"Yeah she might get sad if we let Santana be it. She can be a bunny."

"Ok I'm a bunny. Nibble nibble." She said not really sure what noise to make.

"Get on the ground like one." They were really getting into character here.

"Fine." She got down and began to hop and whatever bunnies do.

They did that for a while. First pretending they were at a pet store, then escaping the pet store and going on adventures.

After an hour or so the door opened and a very attractive tall blonde teenager walked out.

"Hey guys, playing animals?" She smiled. God her face was adorable. What the heck. Why was Santana on the ground embarrassing herself in front of this hot girl?

"Hi Brittany!" The little kids yelled.

"Brittany look, it's my cousin that I told you was coming for the summer! She's here. She came yesterday." Emmi said. Santana smiled and stood up.

"Hi Samantha." She greeted.

"It's Santana but you can call me that if you want." Well that was smooth.

"I'm sorry Santana. Why would I not call you your name?" She giggled.

"I don't know." She blushed and decided not to say anything else to avoid embarrassment.

Brittany giggled at the nervousness of the brunette.

The younger girls were riding their bikes up and down the street now. Since Santana didn't have hers she sat down on the door step and Brittany sat next to her.

"So where do you live?" Brittany asked trying to make conversation.

"Lima, about a half-hour north of here."

"Oh yeah I've been there for dance completions and other stuff." she nodded.

"I dance too. I'm not on a team really. More like taking classes." Santana didnt want to seem more into it than she was.

"Really? I love to dance! It's like my favorite thing in the world."

"That's cool." Santana was getting awkward. That was not normal for her; it was probably because she's talking to a super nice beautiful girl that she just met.

"Yeah. You are probably really good. You have the whole dancer's body. Or like a hot fitness body, maybe both." Brittany eyed her in her jean shorts and tight tank top, which you could see her abs through.

"I do Yoga and Pilates. I also go to the gym twice a week."

"I can totally tell." Brittany flirted. Or at least that's what Santana hoped she meant. She didn't know her well enough to be sure.

"Thanks."

"Did you bring a swimsuit? We have a pool in the backyard. The kiddos love to go swimming."

"I didn't actually. I didn't know I needed one." She was kinda sad she didn't now.

"That's fine you can borrow one of mine." Brittany smiled.

"That's nice of you. Thanks."

"Of course, truthfully it's kind of selfish I really want to see you in a bikini."

Santana giggled. She then looked at her phone and realized it was twelve thirty so she called her aunt to check in.

"Hi Santana, are you having fun?" Jan asked.

"Sure am. Do you want us to come home for lunch soon?"

"I'm making BLTs. You're welcome to stay." Brittany invited them. Is this girl like perfect or something? I mean BLTs.

"Brittany just invited us to eat here, is that ok?"

"Absolutely, tell Brittany I said hello! Call me when you plan to come home."

"I will. Thanks Aunt Jan." Santana then hung up the phone.

"We can stay. Also Aunt Jan says hi." She turned to Brittany.

"Awesome! She's like the nicest lady ever. I also made some peanut butter cookies yesterday that are to die for you have to try one."

"Will you like marry me?" Santana whispered not meaning to say that out loud.

"What?" Brittany smiled.

"Nothing." Santana tried to cover that up unsuccessfully.

"Ok then. Alyssa Emmi, come in for lunch!"

* * *

**woo chapter one done. I was going to finish out the day but the chapter was getting really long so I cut it off there. Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever ;)**


	2. Princesses, fruity pebbles, and dreams

Summer of Surprises

chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2 ful of princesses and sleepovers, just like both my other stories funny.**

**Thank you guys so much for you reviews and instagram comments! Hope it was worth the wait. Please review:)**

**also shout out to one of my most supportive followers who reads and loves all my writing 123aldc_dancemomsfanpage on ig**

**As for characteristics I'm trying to make Brittany seem like a very confident, outgoing, talkative, but also extremely friendly person and Santana is more like the girl who wishes she was someone else. She acts like a bitch but in all reality wants to be someone like Brittany and seeing as though its summer break in a whole new place it's the perfect opportunity to try and be what she wants to be. She's going to be shy at first but definitely come out of her shell. My favorite quote is "I believe in the person that I want to become." So that's how I want this to play out.**

* * *

Today was a very drab day in Ohio. The sky was dark and it was humid. There were on and off storms so they obviously couldn't go outside. Santana was wishing that she could go back to Brittany's house. She hadn't been there since they met, mostly because of the crappy weather and because she was occupied with both the kids and couldn't bring Trent along.

This wonderful inside morning Emmi and Trent decided they wanted to do crafts. They had crayons, stickers, markers, and paint, everything they could possibly need to stay busy for a few hours. Emmi drew hearts and flowers while Trent more like scribbled lines in any which way, but it was still cute.

Santana was actually pretty good at art and things like that. She could draw people well. She also kind of liked it.

"Emmi what should I draw?" Santana asked the girl.

"A princess with a purple dress."

"Coming right up!" Santana started to draw with colored pencils. She drew the face in pretty good detail, then she drew her with a blonde curled ponytail and finished with the dress.

"It's so nice Santana!" Trent complimented.

"Thanks buddy, I like yours too."

"It's a puppy in a space ship!" He said with wide eyes.

"I can tell." Santana giggled at the little boy.

"Santana, your princess looks exactly like Brittany!" Emmi said with a big smile.

"It does?" Santana looked back at the picture and it did, a lot. She didn't even realize as she was drawing it, but she had been thinking about the girl almost every minute since they meet so maybe it's just what her brain did.

"You should give it to her as a present!" Emmi suggested.

"I don't know, she might think it's weird." Santana said knowing fifteen year olds don't normally give new acquaintances presents, let alone a picture she drew of her as a princess.

"No she won't. Brittany loves everything, why wouldn't she love something as awesome as this?"

"Ok, next time we see her I'll bring it." Santana sort of hoped Emmi would forget about it by then.

"Good, I'll draw some thing for Alyssa so we can give it to them at the same time." She wasn't going to let her forget now, great.

She began drawing a heart that she wrote her name in and then had Santana help her spell out Alyssa's name next to it. It was really adorable; Santana wished that those two would stay friends for a long time. Santana never had a friendship like that or any really good friendships at all. She always wanted someone to be that close person, but it never happened.

It was getting to be around two o'clock which was Trent's nap time. So the group started to clean up the supplies and he went to lay down in his crib.

"What can we do now?" Emmi wandered into her room and sat on the bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie on my computer?" Santana knew her laptop would come in handy.

"Yeah!" Emmi yelled with excitement.

"Shhh Emilia your brother is sleeping." Santana reminded her.

"Sorry." She frowned.

"It's ok girlie, I have the perfect movie to watch it's called 'the princess diaries'. It was my favorite movie as a kid." Santana pulled out the DVD from her case and turned on the laptop.

Emmi curled up on Santana in the bed full of stuffed animals. They watched as the movie started. Emmi seemed to enjoy it a lot, and Santana had a great blast from the past.

"Hi girls, what are you watching?" Aunt Jan stood in the door way.

"Princess Diaries, the one with Anne Hathaway and Julie Andrews." Santana explained.

"Oh, on Netflix?" Jan asked.

"Nope DVD."

"That's quite an ancient tactic." Jan joked.

"I know." Santana laughed.

"Can I ask you to pause that for a second and go do a load of laundry for me?"

"Sure, Emmi let's go."

"I don't want to do laundry, that's what the maids are for."

"You're silly, come on." Santana lifted the girl up and walked to the laundry room.

They emptied the drier, put the clothes from the washer to the drier, then loaded the washer and headed to the living room and folded the basket of towels.

Emmi was using one had and her chin.

"Why are you folding like that?" Santana asked observing the girl.

"Because this is how mommy folds." She replied with that child-like innocence. Santana realized that since the accident her aunt had needed help with that task and had tried to teach Emmi how to do it, but since she couldn't use her left arm that's how Emmi learned it. That thought made Santana sad, then grateful because she knew it really could have been worse, especially if the kids would have been hurt.

Santana then taught Emmi how to fold properly with two hands. After that they went back to her room and resumed the movie.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Emmi said at the end.

"Maybe we can watch the second one soon."

"There's a second one?! I want to watch it right now."

"Another day."

"Ok. We should invite Alyssa and Brittany to come over and watch with us. "Emmi really wanted to hang out with her friend and now that Santana was there Brittany would have an older girl to talk to.

"That sounds fun."

"We can have popcorn and maybe even Carmel corn. Have you ever had Carmel corn? Brittany made it for me a bunch of times. She is great at making food."

"I bet, she seems perfect." Santana said daydreaming about the blonde.

"Mommy! Can we invite Alyssa and Britt Britt over tomorrow?" Emmi ran into the living room to ask Jan.

"Sure sweetie, I have an even better idea. Why don't you call her mom and ask if she can sleep over."

"Brittany too?"

"Is that ok with you Santana?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright Emmi here's my cell phone, it's dialing."

"Hi Mrs. Pierce, this is Emmi wondering if Alyssa and Brittany want to sleep over at my house tomorrow."

Emmi started shaking her head up and down signaling a yes from Mrs. Pierce.

"Thank you very much. Bye bye!"

Emmi said being sure to use polite words.

"That's great; can you go clean your room so they will have a place to put their sleeping bags?"

"Yes!" Emmi practically skipped down the hallway into her room. She threw all the stuff on the floor into her big pink bin. If only cleaning your room was always that easy, Santana thought.

"Are you excited Sanny?! Look at my sleeping bag. It's blue with Cinderella on it."

"That's cool. I don't have one, well I do it's just at my house."

"You can just sleep in my bed! We're in here after all."

"Good idea. Maybe we should go make some dinner now. What would you like?"

"Eggs and toast."

"Breakfast for dinner it is!" Santana smiled picking up the younger girl and heading for the kitchen.

"Yay!"

* * *

"I see them walking down the street right now!" Emmi yelled as she watched from the window.

She ran to the door and opened it. Alyssa tried to hug her but she had her sleeping bag and clothing bag in the way. Brittany just had a green American eagle bag.

"Where's your sleeping bag Britt?" Emmi asked.

"Oh, I'm actually too tall for it now. I haven't gotten around to buying a new one." The girl explained.

"Well my cousin is already sleeping in my bed so I guess you have to sleep on the floor." Emmi said trying to plan the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

"Wait! She can share the bed with me if she wants. It's really no big deal." Santana would feel bad if she had to sleep on the hard floor. She also wanted to be close to her, she hoped that wasn't creepy considering she barely knows her.

She just seemed to be drawn to Brittany.

"That's way better than the floor. Thanks Santana." She smiled at her.

"You remembered my name this time." Santana smiled back.

"Of course I did! Sorry about that."

Brittany found that sort of thing happening to her often, forgetting stuff. Probably because she thinks about so many different things at once.

"I forgive you. I have a pretty uncommon name I guess." Santana shrugged.

"I love your name. Just think like this, I'm never going to meet another Santana Lopez again so I'll remember you. It also helps that you're like really adorable." She giggled and turned to her bag.

Brittany made Santana feel special. That sounds kind of lame but that right there is something no one from her school would say. She couldn't help but start to like this girl.

"Thanks." Santana blushed. Why was she being so shy? She normally owned it, and I guess the back home Santana would be flirting back, she didn't really know since she didn't like guys and no girls ever flirted with her. This might just be how Brittany is with everybody, Santana hoped that wasn't the case.

"Movie Time!" Alyssa and Emmi squealed snapping Santana out of her trance.

Santana took the princess diaries 2 DVD out of her case. She figured that it was that kind of movie where you didn't have to watch the first one to understand the second one. Which was true. She put it in the DVD player and the pre-movie ads started.

"Guess what I brought for us to eat during the movie!" Brittany smiled getting something out of her bag. "Alyssa don't guess, you already know."

"Carmel popcorn!" Emmi hopefully guessed.

"Nope, sorry sweetie. I would've made that had you asked though. Another time promise."

"Is it brownies?" Santana asked playing along.

"No. Give up yet?" Brittany fake yawned.

"Fruity rainbow pebbles treats!" Santana said a little too enthusiastically.

"How'd you guess?"

"I saw a glance and it had lots of colors."

"Cheater!" Emmi pouted, but easily moved on a second later.

"Guys, the movie's starting."

"I want to sit on Santana's lap." Alyssa said crawling over to the Latina.

"What if I wanted to sit on Santana's lap?" Brittany joked.

"Maybe next time." Santana said with a wink. Now there's the regular flirty Santana.

"I just might." Brittany smirked.

Then the movie started and the girls became silent. The younger two watching with such curiosity, and Santana glanced at Brittany she had her eyes glued to the screen with a look of sheer enchantment on her face. This girl seemed like a lot more than just a great personality, Santana was intrigued and wanted to know more.

* * *

After the movie ended they gathered their pillows and blankets and went into Emmi's room. Emmi and Alyssa were laying out her sleeping bag, while Santana and Brittany sat on the bed.

"So what do you girls want to do now?"

"Sleep." Santana said curled up on the bed.

"It's only eight o'clock." Emmi said looking at her hello kitty watch.

"Maybe I have jet leg."

"You live half an hour away and have been here for four days." Brittany laughed.

"Details, details."

"Oh Brittany and Alyssa. We have presents for you! I almost forgot. We drew them yesterday." Emilia ran into the kitchen and grabbed the pictures off the desk.

She handed them to the pierce girls with a huge smile.

"Santana made yours Britt Britt." Emmi said not wanting to take credit.

"This is amazing! How long did it take?" Brittany loved it. She also didn't seem creeped out.

"About an hour. At first I didn't even realize it was you, but I guess it just happened."

"It was fate." The blonde smiled at her.

"Defiantly." Santana looked back at her.

Alyssa then received hers. It was the heart with their names.

"It's perfect Em, I'm going to keep it forever!" She hugged her.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too."

That was so adorable even Santana started to tear up a little... Just a little.

"Ok now bedtime." Santana threw the stuffed animals off the bed to make room so she wouldn't be on top of Brittany, although she wouldn't really mind being on top of Brittany. Wanky;)

"Tell us a story."

"Who?"

"Both of you."

"I'll start, once upon a time there was a princess named Lilah. She was blonde with curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes." Santana began the story.

"Well this princess was being forced by her parents to marry this prince, prince ugly. He was not at all the type of person she would want to date, especially not want to marry." Brittany scrunched her nose whenever she said prince ugly, the younger kids laughed.

"So the princess ran away to the country side to hide from her parents and prince ugly. She was walking down a path one day and saw a girl picking strawberries." Santana didn't think she knew where to go with this story but hoped Brittany could come up with something.

"The girl smiled at her and instantly the princess was happy. It was like a magic spell was cast on her, but in all reality it was something stronger."

"True love!" Alyssa shouted out.

"Exactly!" Brittany agreed. Britt had always tried to teach Alyssa that it was ok to be yourself and she'd love her no matter what. She thought if you tell them that from a young age they'll have an easier time being themselves or be more considerate to others.

Santana at this point was over the moon. The girl she liked is telling a story about lesbian princesses. It was the sweetest thing.

"So she walked up to the girl and introduced herself, she found out her name was Victoria. Victoria brought her to her little cottage in the middle of the forest. They talked and laughed and had the best time ever."

"Then the two became very close. They both liked each other but were afraid to say it because they were scared they might get in trouble. You see, where they lived when two girls liked each other they got sent to the dungeon which was a very scary place." The kids gasped.

"One day the king, who was Lilah's dad, got very sick and couldn't be king anymore. Since Lilah was next to be Queen she was supposed to go back to the palace and marry prince ugly. She could never do that because she loved Victoria and didn't want to leave her."

"So what she did was she brought Victoria with her and went to the palace. Lilah stood on the front steps of the castle and the whole town gathered to celebrate the princesses' return. She told them she was ready to become Queen. They cheered and clapped. She then said she refused to marry prince ugly. She told them she had someone else she wanted to marry, Victoria. So she got down on one knee and proposed in front of the whole town. Now that she was in charge she banned the rules about who you're allowed to marry. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was a nice story." Emilia and Alyssa were almost asleep.

"What'd you think?" Brittany looked at Santana hoping she liked it too.

"I loved it. Please go work for Disney and convince someone to make that a movie."

"That would be like the best job ever. You could draw it!" Brittany's eyes looked into Santana's and she felt tingles all through her body.

"I wish."

* * *

"So I guess we should go to sleep now." Brittany said looking at the bed.

"Ok I'll go change." Santana grabbed her pajama shorts and a tank top and went into the bathroom.

Brittany got her things and decided to change in Emmi's room since the girls were asleep anyway.

Santana finished getting dressed and took her contacts out and put on her glasses. She went back to the room and saw Britt getting ready. She was so hot. Santana knew you should like someone for their personality but still it helped. She waited until Brittany was dressed to enter back into the room.

"Aw, you look really cute in your glasses Santana." Brittany complimented.

"I don't really like them but thanks. What side of the bed do you want?" Santana thought her glasses make her look like an elderly grandma.

"It doesn't matter to me, it's a twin sized bed so we'll be pretty close anyway."

"Yeah that's true. I hope you are ok with it since we barely know each other and all."

"Truthfully I feel like I've known you for years. Is that weird?" Brittany looked at her hands to avoid eye contact with the Latina.

"I feel the same, but I don't know all your favorite things, likes, dislikes, quirks, that sort of thing."

They climbed into bed, it wasn't too squished that they had to touch, but they were still not even a hand distance between them. It was dark and the only light was a small stream from the window that just outlined Brittany's face.

"Let's play the question game! Ask me anything. Then I'll ask you and we rotate."

"Favorite color?" Santana asked the very overused first question.

"Yellow. Favorite animal?" Britt smiled thinking about the color yellow.

"I like puppies, bunnies, and flamingos. Hmm favorite fruit?" Santana was hoping the questions would get better, like favorite fruit seriously what are we making a smoothie of friendship?

"Bananas. What's your best friend's name?"

"Rachel, she's kind of like a sister to me in the fact that I find her super annoying and probably wouldn't choose to be best friends with her. How about you?" Santana smiled knowing Rachel would probably be very glad to hear that, even though it was kind of insulting.

"Mike, he lives on the next street over. He's a super cool guy and is really good at dancing. You'll have to meet him sometime." Brittany said.

"Sounds like fun. Were you a shy or outgoing kid?" Santana knew how these question games started simple but then turned into real conversations, which was just what they needed.

"It was actually my turn, but I guess I was more of a weird child. I was always friends with boys, played in the dirt, annoyed the hell out of people, believed in unicorns. I mean I kind of still do like there's no definite answer to that. People say they are not real just because they've never seen one, in that case a bunch of things wouldn't be real."

"Wow that makes sense. You're really smart Britt." Santana had never thought about believing in unicorns as being so easy.

"You think so? I mean I'm not good in school at all and everyone thinks I'm stupid."

"Guess what, school stuff doesn't matter in real life. I think you're a genius." Santana hated school and logically you only ever need less than a fourth of shit you learn for your job.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Brittany asked.

"Well it is your turn, but since you just asked the question 'can I ask you a question' I don't know if I should let you." Santana smirked but since the lights were off Brittany didn't see. "Just kidding. Ask me anything you want."

"What's your dream? Like the thing you want most from your life."

"That's hard. I don't really know. I just want to be happy." Santana sighed.

"You aren't happy now?"

"Not really. I don't have a reason to be." She knew that wasn't entirely true but she felt like feeling sorry for herself in the moment.

"That's a horrible way to look at it. You have Emilia, she looks up to you and wishes she could be like you. Alyssa makes me happy; she is like a little ball of sunshine."

"Of course she makes me happy, maybe I'm just a negative person." Santana sighed.

"You don't have to be. Happiness is a choice." Brittany didn't know exactly how to teach someone to be happy.

"I guess I'll work on that. What's your dream?" Santana asked.

"To dance on tour. Also to have a baby, I love babies."

"I want a baby too, but I don't want to get married." Santana didn't think that would happen.

"Why not?"

"I don't think I could ever find anyone I got along with well enough to commit to like that."

"What's your dream husband like?" Brittany asked still wondering why Santana wouldn't want to be married.

"Wife actually. She would be funny, easygoing, kindhearted, great with kids, and hopefully good at cooking because I almost burned down the house trying to make toast and eggs yesterday."

"Awe Santana."

"How about your dream husband."

"I actually have this saying that practically describes how I feel._ It's not about who you are attracted to ultimately, it's about who you fall in love with_."

"That's sweet. So traits of your dream spouse."

"They would be spontaneous, creative, talkative, patient and fun."

"We are going to have a hard time finding partners." Both girls laughed.

"I would ask another question, but I'm getting tired."

"Me too. Goodnight Britt. I'm really glad I met you, I hope we can become great friends."

"I know we will, you're very convincing, I mean we're already in bed together."

"So funny. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

**Awe I thought this was cute. Thanks so much for reading! Please review, they really do help me want to keep writing and they make me really happy:D**


	3. sparks fly like the fourth of july

**Summer of surprises**

**chapter 3**

**this is a short little fourth of july special. **

**sorry it takes me so long to update. but thank you all who review, they are so sweet:)**

* * *

July 3rd

Brittany sat in her room thinking of what outfits to wear for the different events that she has the next two days. Her family is going fishing today, then fireworks tomorrow for Independence Day.

She had picked out for today, some grey combat boots white shorts and a flowy blue tank top.

As much as she loved her dad and his outdoorsy activities Britt hated fishing. She found it to be the most boring thing ever.

The whole time she was sitting on the boat all she could think about is Santana. She really wanted to ask her out. She knew Santana liked girls from their conversation the at the sleepover so she thought she would have a pretty good chance, but she was still really nervous.

"Hey Brittany! Did you catch anything?" Alyssa came and sat next to her older sister.

"Hey Alyssa, no I didn't. I'm not really trying." Brittany sighed.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Santana." Brittany said truthfully.

"She's really awesome."

"I know."

"Do you like her?" Alyssa wondered from the way she made her face light up and how they acted together.

"Yeah of course."

"No I mean like like, like girlfriends." She explained.

"Uhm yes, but she's leaving at the end of the summer and I don't know what to do."

"I wish she could stay forever."

"Me too." I better get her while I have a chance. Britt thought.

* * *

"Santana come here please!" Aunt Jan called from the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"The town fireworks are tonight at the high school. I was wondering if you would take Emmi up there to watch them. Trent's a little afraid of them so I could stay home with him."

"Yeah sure. I love fireworks."

"Thanks sweetie. I think Brittany's taking Alyssa so you can meet up with them."

"Cool. I'll text her about it." Santana pulled her phone from her back pocket and headed back to the play room.

S: So we're going to the fireworks together tonight?

B: yep! I can't wait, meet at my house at eight.

S: it's a date ;)

B: really?!

S: what?

B: nvrmind

S: oh ok. See you at 8!

"Who are you texting Sanny?" Emmi asked wondering why Santana wasn't playing with them.

"Brittany."

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"I'm just excited about the fireworks."

"Oh, I thought it was about Britt Britt."

"She's definitely a big part of it."

"Are you guys best friends now like me and lyssa?"

"Sort of, I actually want to be more."

"If that's what you want do it. Brittany always tells us that if you work hard enough you can be whatever you want."

"Thanks Emmi, I'll try." Santana wondered if Emmi realized what she really meant.

* * *

Later on around 7:45 Santana and Emmi walked down the street to Brittany's house. Alyssa answered the door.

"Brittany's upstairs in her room!" Alyssa giggled.

"Okay." Santana said and walked up the stairs.

Brittany was in her bra and short shorts dancing around her room to the Nikki Minaj Pandora station.

Santana giggled and started to sing along. Britt turned around and noticed the brunette at the door. She blushed and grabbed a shirt off her bed to cover herself up.

"Sorry I didn't know you were here yet."

"Obviously. It's ok." Santana smiled.

"Good." Brittany said nervously putting on her t-shirt.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to put your blankets and stuff in the truck?" Britt asked noticing her hands were full.

"You can drive?"

"Yeah I got my license a couple months ago and the high school is pretty close. Then we can sit in the back and watch the fireworks display."

"That sounds fun."

"It is, last year I took the girls and Emmi fell asleep and slept through the show."

"How could someone sleep through that!?"

"Heavy sleeper I guess." They laughed as they went down to the living room.

"Girls get in the truck so we can leave." Brittany said to Alyssa and Emmi.

Emmi leaned over and whispered something to Alyssa, then they high fived.

"Secrets are no fun." Santana joked.

"You'll figure it out eventually so it's not really a secret." Alyssa explained.

The girls were thinking of a plan to get Brittany and Santana alone together tonight because they both like each other and Fourth of July is like the perfect day for magic to happen. It's like a Taylor Swift song! Well one of the nice ones anyway.

The group went out and got into the truck and headed to the lot where there were about 15 other cars already. Kids were running around the grass area. Alyssa spotted one of her friends over there and she and Emmi asked to go over and play, Brittany agreed and the it was just Santana and Brittany laying out the blankets in the trunk.

"Don't you just wish you could be a kid again? I always thought the Fourth of July was such a magical day, I mean you don't realize as a kid that it's just a day for adults to get drunk and light dangerous shit on fire." Santana sighed and sat on the blankets, Brittany followed scooting close to her.

"I still think it's fun, I guess."

"I just mean its all better from a child's perspective."

"Yeah that's true."

"I can't wait until I have kids of my own to bring to stuff like this." Santana watched the children playing all dressed in their red white and blue.

"Aw that would be so cute."

"I don't know how great it would be being pregnant though."

"You're wife could always carry it."

"Perks of being a lesbian right there."

They talked as it got darker and soon it was nine o'clock. One hour until fireworks started.

"The stars are so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." Santana didn't mean to say that out loud but it was true.

"That's so sweet. Especially coming from you you're beautiful." Brittany traced her fingers up and down Santana's soft arm.

"Thanks. Is it weird how close we are after only knowing each other for a couple weeks?"

"Some people are just meant to be. Like theirs a connection that instantly you feel happy or comfortable with them." Brittany said looking into Santana's warm eyes with only the natural light of the moon and stars.

"We'll I've never felt it with anyone but you." Santana said enlacing her fingers with the blonde.

"Me too."

"Then it must be really special."

"It defiantly is."

Both girls leaned in and touched their lips in a sweet kiss and seconds later the first fire work went off. They smiled into the kiss and continued. Santana had wanted this to happen since they first met and couldn't have it any better way.

"Sanny and Britt Britt sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two little girls sang as they climbed into the truck. Santana blushed and Brittany giggled.

They continued to hold hands and watched the show with Alyssa and Emmi in their laps. Maybe the Fourth of July was still magical, Santana thought.

* * *

**Short lil chapter to hold out for chapter 4. pool party! **

**I hope you all liked it and know what the fourth of July is, if not i hope this gave you a bit of insight.**

**please review it gives me a lot of motivation!**


	4. cotton candy mint chocolate chip

Summer of surprises

chapter 4

**so sorry for barely ever updating oops. I still plan on continuing this story though so please stand by me. Thank you guys for the nice reviews!**

* * *

Santana awoke to the sweet aroma of what smelt like bacon and cinnamon rolls. She threw her hair up into the classic messy bun and walked into the kitchen to find a wonderful surprise of eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and cinnamon rolls.

"What is all this?" Santana smiled a little to herself.

"Brittany made us all breakfast!" Alyssa said over enthusiastically.

After the Fourth of July fireworks the girls had a sleepover at the pierce house. The unfortunate part was Brittany and Santana didn't have to share a bed this time.

"She's the best cook in the world!" Emmi stated.

"Mmm this is delicious." Santana said taking a bite of the bacon. "So what do we have planned for the day?" she asked making conversation.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go swimming. Don't worry Santana I remembered you don't have a swimsuit, we can just borrow one of mine. " Brittany was thinking she should go bikini shopping with Santana later, which would be a very enjoyable show.

The little girls screamed with excitement at Brittany's proposal and rushed into the bedroom to get their bathing suits and other swimming materials.

"Hehe now I finally get to see you in a bikini." Brittany flirted once they were alone. Santana turned cherry red as she went to grab a towel.

"Ok let's go! We have to be very careful and make sure a big girl is with you at all times." Brittany told Alyssa and Emmi.

"That might not be so helpful; I'm not really the best swimmer. More like stand in the shallow end and hope I float if I drift out to the deep end." Santana said a bit scared to be put in charge of the kids in the water.

"Its fine Santana, I can teach you!" Brittany suggested as she ran up to her room to grab a couple bikinis. She made sure to pick the cutest tiniest ones. Britt quickly changed into her black string bottoms with her pink, purple, white and black cheetah print top from Victoria's Secret. Scanned herself in the full body mirror and decided she was ready.

She came back downstairs to the family room area where she had left Santana. The kids were out by the pool applying sunscreen and waiting for the duo.

"You look really good in that." Santana said as Brittany walked to her. You could see her perfect toned stomach and her long legs.

"Thanks! I know you're going to look awesome too."

"Thanks Britt, I'll go change in the bathroom."

Santana went in the half bath they have on the first floor. She took off her tank and shorts and put on the white bottoms with a white top with a gold circle connecting the two pieces between her breasts. It really made her boobs look awesome. Good job Brittany!

Santana smiled a little in the mirror and did a couple sexy poses and headed to the swimming pool. Right away Alyssa and Emmy did cannonballs into the deep end. Santana and Brittany laughed, following the kids into the water. The four splashed around in the pool playing games such as mermaids and Marco Polo.

"Santana let's go to the deep end!"

"I can't. I don't know how to swim that well."

"Looks like it's time for me to step in. Girls how about you take a little break, go get a juice pouch, sit in the chairs and reapply your sunblock." Brittany directed Emmi and Alyssa to get out so she could start trying to teach Santana to swim.

"Now you." Britt pointed at Santana. "Welcome to swim class, I'm miss pierce. Today we will learn some basics of not drowning. You will probably have a lot of hands on help from me. Hope you don't mind." She winked and it sent shivers down Santana's spine.

"I definitely don't mind."

"Good. Start by holding onto the side of the pool and kicking behind you." Brittany demonstrated.

"This seems easy enough." Santana said optimistically hoping it wouldn't get much more complicated.

"Don't talk, do."

Santana then started following Brittany's instructions. The blonde giggled at the brunette's little butt moving up and down.

"Am I doing something wrong?!" Santana panicked a little at Brittany's laughter.

"No, I'm just very entertained. Keep going!"

After a couple minutes Britt thought she should teach her how to float on her back. Santana was a bit cautious.

"But what if I don't float?"

"I'll spot you! That way you can still try and not be so scared."

"O-ok." Santana felt tingles all through her body when Brittany put her hand on her back.

Brittany then removed her hands. Santana couldn't believe it! She was floating.

"See, now you're a pro."

"Britt, thank you so much!" Santana hopped up on Brittany and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany giggled.

"Do you want take a break now?" The blonde asked wondering

"Sure, we can get some refreshments." Santana said while hopping out.

The older girls went into the garage to grab a drink from the extra fridge. Emmi and Alyssa were already in there trying to reach pool toys.

"OW!" Emmi screamed and started to cry.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Brittany shouted as her and Santana ran over to the girls.

"Me and Emmi were getting out to get juice boxes and Emmi ran and tripped over our foldable wagon."

"Oh no! That thing is supposed to be convenient!" Brittany complained.

Emmi had a scraped knee and her hands were scraped too from trying to stop falling. Brittany picked her up and took her to the bathroom to clean it up and get a few band aids.

Santana watched as the blonde cared for Emmi. She'd be a great mom, Santana thought.

"All better?" Santana asked Emmi.

"Kiss it." Emmi smiled. Santana gave her knee a soft peck.

"Can we have ice cream?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, Ice cream will make it better." Emmi agreed.

"Sure, guilt us with your sweet little faces."

"We can walk up to The Creamy Cone." Britt suggested.

"YES!" The girls cheered.

"I need to stop home and get my wallet first." Santana already considered her aunt's house more of a home than her own.

"I'm paying silly!" Brittany grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

When they reached the ice cream shop Santana looked at the wall of flavors, there were so many she didn't even know which to pick.

"What flavor do you get Britt?"

"I just get a different one every time."

"So what's your favorite?"

"Probably cotton candy, I'm getting mint chocolate chip though."

"I'll get cotton candy and we can share." Santana said with a shy smile hoping it would be like a movie scene where they share sundaes and hold hands and it's just really adorable.

"Awesome. Thanks babe!" Britt went up to the counter and ordered for the group of four. Santana just stood there with a goofy smile after just being called babe.

Santana found a booth for them to sit at and Emmi and Alyssa wanted their own table, which Santana said was ok because not a lot of people were in the shop.

"I hope you like sprinkles!" Brittany said carrying the tray of treats to the table.

"Of course I do." Santana giggled.

"Looks like we get some alone time." Brittany smiled.

"Don't try any funny business they can still see us." Santana joked.

"Darn I totally wanted to jump you all day; this could've been my chance."

"Britt!"

"Kidding... sort of."

Santana and Brittany laughed, flirted, and fed each other sprinkle covered ice cream. The little girls watched them giggling.

"Do you think this counts as their first date?"

"I'm not sure, but if it is then they need memories!" Alyssa took her iPod touch out of her pocket and took pictures of the couple.

"They are like the best girlfriends ever."

"I don't think they are actually girlfriends yet. One of them has to ask the other one before its official." Alyssa explained.

"Oh, who do you think will ask?"

"Santana. She looks like a lovesick puppy."

"Well Britt Britt's a lovesick unicorn." Emmi said defending Brittany who was obviously crushing just as hard as Santana.

"True. Tuff call, I'm still saying Santana." Alyssa didn't want to root for her sister anyway.

"Then I'm rooting for Brittany."

/

"So where are we going on our next date?" Brittany half-joked.

"Hmmm, is there a chuckie cheese around here?" Santana said sarcastically.

"You bet there is." Brittany stated.

"We'd probably have to bring the kids..." San pointed out.

"Oh... Darn."

"Yeah I know, they cramp our swag." Santana tried to be cool.

"Hey Santana can you teach me how to duggie?" Britt started dancing.

"Uhm no. Sit down." Santana refused to get up.

"Please? I'm not used to this sort of rejection!"

"You are so weird Britt."

"But you love me anyway."

"You can't tell me who I do and don't love." Santana crossed her arms.

"You love when I make you food."

"Completely different than loving you."

"You love my freckles."

"Only because I don't have them, like the whole curly straight hair controversy."

"What?"

"Curly people want straight hair and straight haired people want curly hair."

"Hmmm so straight people want gay people and gay people want straight people?"

"No different subject matter."

"You don't make sense."

"I don't have to." Santana smirked.

"I like that about you." Britt smiled.

"Good for you. I don't like you at all." Santana looked away.

"Come on. Just tell me how you really feel." Britt puppy eyed her.

"Okay Britt, you're right. I do love you." San made sure she didn't accidentally say 'in love'

"And I love you too Santana."

"Brittany S. Pears." Santana said as she got down on one knee. "Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but only if our first date can be at chuckie cheeses." Brittany said seriously.

They kissed and started to walk home with the girls, while holding hands.

"You owe me 5 bucks." Alyssa whispered into Emmi's ear.

* * *

**hope you liked it. please review and tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters!**


End file.
